Hobbit FUNNY
by E-R-Aranyi
Summary: Obviously if four teenage girls appeared in Middle Earth, they would change things, especially things to do with Thorin's quest. They are crazy, like most teenage girls and they have come to teach these dwarves, hobbit and wizard a lesson on the 21st century rules.
1. I need to PEE - Ana

Chapter One:

There are a few things I am aware of when I wake up.

One, I have a strong urge to pee.

Two, it is cold and there is a soft breeze tickling my cheeks.

Three, people are talking around me, with voices that I recognize.

"Ana!"

"Wake up!"

"Come on, anytime soon."

"Man, she is a deep sleeper."

"That's it, I'm getting a rock."

"WHAT!"

"I was just kidding...though it wasn't a bad idea..."

"Can't we just push her?"

"That's enough from both of you! Go do something useful. I'll wake up her up."

The sound of feet scattering wakes me up more though I'm still half asleep.

"Wakey wakey. Time to get up you lump of shit."

Groaning, I roll over to try and block out the voice.

Don't they know I need my sleep?

"Ana!"

"Go away."

"Ana! Get up, you shitter!"

"I'll fight you!" I speak into my pillow.

Except I don't remember my pillow being hard and rough.

Opening my eyes slowly, I come to see that I am no longer in my comfy bed. Instead I seem to be lying on a large grey rock. My head suddenly becomes numb as the rough surface provides not to be a comfortable one.

A cold wind is blowing straight into my face, generated by the rolling hills that are in the distance. It makes my eyes squint naturally to stop them from drying out.

"Where the fuck am I?" I ask.

"Funny. We are all wondering the same thing."

"We?" I ask.

Turning my head around, I see Eve sitting beside me. She doesn't make eye contact for awhile, her large brown eyes staring straight into the blowing wind. Finally she gazes down and smiles softly.

"We." She agrees before pointing to her right.

Sitting up, I spot Shaya and Dylan talking a few meters away. Every so often, one would point in a general direction before talking a bit more then pointing in another. They must have been the other voices I heard.

Stiffly, due to my locked joints, I sit up. My neck is sore and I have to roll my head around to release the stress. It hurts dully.

Finally it stops aching and I get a chance to survey my surroundings a bit more.

The boulder I happen to be on is positioned in the middle of a large grassy land. There's a few fir trees in the distance, spread in groups with the occasional one standing alone. There are also more large stones scattered around, much like the one I'm sitting on, and a few smaller rocks beside them.

I can see for miles into the distance from the height I have on being so high.

Though I notice...

...It's so isolated

Except for a few chirps every now and then from the occasional bird flying over head.

But other than that, it's just us.

"Look who decided to wake up." Dylan states, her and Shaya both making their way over. "Took you forever though."

"Well, we're not all early morning rises!" I complain, rubbing my eyes with my palms.

I still need to pee. Where do you find a toilet in this place?

I am not going in a bush.

Maybe I can hold it in till we find a place that has a toilet...

Looking around at the empty landscape, I sigh, knowing my chances of not having to pee in a bush are slim.

"I want it!" Eve states in her baby voice as she reaches out for something Dylan has held close to her chest.

"No touchy." Dylan replies and smacks Eve's grabbing hand away.

Eve pouts and crosses her arms in a mini tantrum before smiling and skipping in my direction. Her hair bounces like her mood, quickly changing from up to down.

"I need to go toilet!" I speak up once I realize there is no way I'm going to survive unless I go toilet within the next minute or so.

Eve just starts laughing. I smack her shoulder.

"RUDE!" I declare with my nose high in the air with pride.

"You have to go and dig a hole." Shaya speaks, walking past both of us. How can she seem so casual about the whole thing.

Although Eve has always been a bit childish.

Shaya is someone I can count on to remain serious in a situation like this.

"Go round the rocks and make some distance before you dump." she speaks again, earning a few more giggles from Eve.

So I disappear from the group, trailing round the rock and walking a good minute away before finding a good small bush. Once there, I try to think of how I am going to go without ruining my pants.

And they're my best skinny jeans.

And, why do I need to build a hole?

"Guys! How do you do this?" I shout into the cold air, waiting for a response.

"Fuck!" Eve replies, jumping into view with her hands flying all over the place, "pull your fucking pants down, lower your fine arse to the floor and let all hell loose!"

"Stop! TMI!" I scream back, covering my ears even though it's too late.

She laughs and disappears behind the rock, leaving me once again, alone.

"Okay, pants down..." my fingers are cold from the chilly morning air as they try to unbuckle to first button on my blue skinny jeans.

Then there is a ruffle of feet in the distance. I look up to see a dark man standing over me with his hands outstretched to grab my shoulders.

"Meep..." is all I can manage as a rough hand covers my mouth and stops all noise from escaping. This doesn't stop my feet though as I kick around and try to make some noise.

Oh god, I am going to die. DIE! DIE! DIE!

This man is going to kill me. With his knife. Oh why can't I see his face? All I can see is the direction he's leading both of us in.

Then another man pops up, this time his face visible, a serious frown displayed on his tanned forehead. He stares at me, then at the man behind me, his long dark hair moving in the wind.

I can only describe him as majestic. And the way he holds himself, powerful. Oh god, he's the leader and he's here to kill me.

"We are not here to harm you Miss," he explains with a low voice, "but you were making too much noise with your screaming. Can I trust you not to make anymore sounds?"

I nod furiously. Now is my chance to kill them! I'll fight them!

Don't know how, but I'll fight them. Pfft, I'm strong enough...

"I need to pee." I exclaim loudly once the man behind me has released his hold on my mouth.

They both 'shhh' me harshly, making me shrink back a bit.

"God, whats it gonna take to go toilet around here?" I whisper as the two men take me away with them, a firm grip on one of my wrists.


	2. Where is everyone? - Dylan

Chapter 2 - Dylan's POV

"She should be back by now." I state, staring off into the direction Ava went to go toilet.

"Unless she's taking a fucking shit."

Eve bounces off, singing a strange tune and gaining distance away from us.

"Oi! Don't stray too far!"

She only waves behind in reply before increasing her speed. I stare at her for a few seconds, too tired to move my eyes away. Only when Shaya speaks up, do I turn to listen.

"I'll go look for her."

"Are you sure?"

Shaya nods while fixing her straight hair into a ponytail. It flicks gracefully at the end when she finishes, making me wonder if my hair will ever grow back to being the long ginger locks it used to be.

"If I'm not back in 5 minutes, grab Eve and come get us. I know you two have experience with fighting." she states before walking off.

'Hmmm, am I good at fighting? I did take lessons on Karate. Though that only lasted 3 years. I doubt my skills are as good as they could be to fight someone.

There's a second where I feel powerful, several techniques running through my head. I mutter where all the strikes are supposed to hit the opponent and the intensity of the hit.

While thinking, I move my head to pan over my surroundings. There's a forest nearby, only a few metres away and with many dark patches where I can't see beyond the tree line.

That is the direction Eve went. And now I cannot see her.

"Eve?!"

"EVE!" I call out in my loudest voice, hoping to get an answer back.

God, where is she? What if she's...no...she couldn't be. Eve's too silly to get killed.

With one precise leap off my back foot, I stumble a bit as my landing off the rock doesn't go as planned. My ankle takes a beating to it, throbbing in pain at the awkward landing.

I walk it off with a few strides toward the forest. But then there's shouts coming from my right. And my first thought is that Eve is over there, causing a commotion with someone. Maybe Ana.

They are always shouting at each other.

"Eve!" I shout again, racing forward to the right and heading toward the loud noises.

The trees scatter here, jumbled all over the place. The hills decrease suddenly, dragging me down with gravity. I run steadily with it.

I have to get to Ana and Eve, where ever they are.

"Jump!" someone with a deep and rough voice shouts, from around the rock I've rested on to catch my breath. There's a few thumps and more shouts of complaint.

"Get off me!"

Ana...

Without thinking, I race around the rock with no idea what to expect.

There's a tall man with grey robes standing there. He is pointing a long wooden stick (haha, cheeky) to his left as many people race past him to disappear down a dark hole.

Then a growl erupts from a good ten metres away.

"Holy SHIT!"

My voice travels back to the large wolf like creature that is still slowly walking toward both me and the strange grey man. And I manage to catch it's attention more than the pointed hat man.

That's a bit rude.

"Come on!" the man calls, though there's no one up here anymore except for the approaching wolf.

As he steps toward me, I realize it's me he's talking to. But he doesn't know me?

And then his hand reaches out to take my shoulder.

I move quickly out of the way, but he counter clocks and grabs me by my wrist, dragging me toward the hole in the ground. Everything moves fast then, the falling and the land.

I remember shouting at the man to not touch me. Threatening to kill him if he kept his hand on me.

There's movement as the man falls down the slope as well, though he manages to stand instead of rolling like me.

Silence. No voices come up, although outside, there's many shouts and screams, along with horses and human words. I look up to see at the entrance to the cave, but sand in my eyes stops me from seeing very well.

Blinking to get rid of the painful grains, I feel tears gather up in my eyes in reaction to the sand. God, I don't want to look like I'm crying.

"Dylan?" Ana's voice makes my heart leap in joy, happy that she's near me. There's a scamper of feet and chatter inside the cave grows.

They are talking about things I cannot make out, though all I care about is making sure Ana is safe. And she is, as I turn over to look at her.

I smile and lightly punch her shoulder.

"How long does it take someone to go toilet?" I ask while laughing.

Ana punches me back before helping me up to my shaky feet, "apparently a long time because I have yet to go."

That gets both of us laughing and giggling. Until the grey man interrupts us.

"Ana, would you care to tell us who your friend is?"

"This is Gandalf, he's a total twat." Ana whispers into my ear and I laugh at that. She then turns to Gandalf and smiles respectfully.

"This is Dylan."

"And what is Dylan doing here?" a dark voice speaks while a man, shorter than Gandalf steps forward, dark black hair defining his face.

He turns to the grey man and whispers loud enough that I can hear him, "we have already taken one girl under our wing, why another?"

"I have a feeling these two are important to us somehow," the man replies, "but there is a strange atmosphere around them, would you not say?"

"Apparently we have an atmosphere that's strange." I whisper at Ana.

"Yeah and they won't let me pee."

"Rude," I reply with a frown but a small smile, "don't they know you need your beauty pee time."

Ana starts fake crying then, sobbing into her arm, "It's just so hard when people don't understand the importance of peeing!"

"They act strange." The dark man states, glaring between us and Gandalf.

He's probably never seen a teenage girl before. But doesn't mean he needs to be rude about it.

"You're strange as well." I snarl, frowning as fiercely as I can at him.

It's true that he's strange. I've never meet someone who acts like him. Although I really can't remember anything from over three hours ago...

"I think it is best for us to be off." Gandalf, the very tall man speaks, directing the p of men away, Ana helping me to my feet at the same time.

"What about Shaya and Eve?"

I give one glance behind to look at the cave entrance. There's no way we can climb back up, being too high and steep.

"Just have to hope they are alright..." I think about the strange wolf creatures, their strong teeth still in mind, "we just have to pray they find each other and then us."

"Oh, just a word of warning, these men are sexist."

[

* * *

 **Hmmm, oh well its the funny version.**

 **Quick description of each OC.**

 **Ana - a bit awkward, though when around friends is a crazy person. Likes to shout at Eve.**

 **Shaya - knowledgeable and clumsy, plus quiet. Mostly observes people.**

 **Dylan - personal-space is important to her and she only trusts Eve, Shaya and Ana to come close to her.**

 **Eve - crazy, swears a lot, speaks her thoughts out loud, extrovert.**


	3. I hate FUCKING Holes - Eve

Chapter 3 - Eve's POV.

There's a bunny rabbit in front of me. And we are having a staring contest. I'm winning because this rabbit doesn't understand that it has to keep its eyes on me the whole time.

"Brah!" I shout, hoping to scare it away.

It doesn't move, just stares at me from where it sits a few metres away. It doesn't even look scared.

Sighing, I turn around to walk back to the rock we have made our base. Hopefully Shaya has brought back Ana and we can move on to somewhere safer than in the open plains without proper food and shelter.

But when I get back, Dylan isn't there.

"Ehhh...?" I mutter, looking around for any signs of my friends.

There's a crash and a figure falls out of a tree nearby. They body slam the hard ground and somehow I find this incredibly amusing.

"Shaya!" I laugh out, recognizing my friend's clothes and tied up hair, "why were you in a tree?"

She gets up as I still giggle at her. There's a pained look on her face and she pops her shoulder. I walk over to her, strutting a bit with a smug smirk.

"I was looking for Ana and Dylan. They're both missing." she states, brushing her purple pants down.

My smirk falls. This is serious. Two of us have gone missing in the past twenty minutes.

"Did you see anything?" I ask, "from up there in the treetops?"

"Yeah, people. I think I saw Dylan but there was a man dressed in grey clothes beside her, forcing her behind a rock."

"Someone's kidnapped them!?"

My heart races in fear at the realization. Someone has taken both Ana and Dylan, or maybe just Dylan, but still, they have been taken by some man dressed in grey.

Shaya starts running without talking to me, heading away from our safe point and toward a specific direction. Without any other option, I follow her.

Running down a steep slope, I can't stop until I slam into the rock Shaya has halted beside. My wrists crack in the force to brace myself and sting when cut by the stone.

"There's a cave here!"

"A fucking cave! How convenient!" I rage, stepping toward the dark hole behind the rock. But before that, I notice a lump of fur from my right.

It grumbles, vibrating from where it is slumped on the long grass. I stare at it for a long time before reaching out with my hand to touch it's dark fur.

"Fuck!" I scream when it moves, a giant wolf head jerking forward with several teeth bared.

"Eve!"

I barely register the arm gripping my shoulder and hauling me backwards. All I can look at is the bright yellow eyes staring straight into mine. It has a noticeable scar along it's right cheek, dry with blood.

"Ok Ok.." I mutter, holding both my shaking arms to calm down the growling wolf. It stares at me and decreases its growling.

Then I fall.

"FUCK!" I shout as my back hits the bottom of the cave, Shaya right beside me, coughing hard at the smoke of sand.

"Well that hole was closer than expected."

"No fucking way!"

I don't believe the next hour and a half was interesting enough to out any real thought into, because it was just an extremely long walk through a tight passage a few metres under ground.

"Shit!" I breath out, my brain taking in the large, magnificent white structure hanging off the other side of this canyon we have both found ourselves in.

I can hear music. A soft singing of gracefulness. Kinda makes me sleepy.

"There!" Shaya announces, pointing straight at a nearby bridge, closing the distance between us and the strange city.

She starts running before I can complain about her stupid idea. We can't just go running into that place! We don't know what is living in it.

"SHAYA!" I hiss, creeping forward as she approaches the bridge, her eyes pinned onto the group of men standing at the other end of it.

"That's the wizard." she hits me while saying this, smacking my shoulder blade to shut me up and listen.

So Ana and Dylan are here. These are their kidnappers.

"Ooo, those fuckers." I mutter, moving past Shaya and ape-like crawl across the bridge, thankful that neither of them are looking behind.

Just as this type of walk starts to get uncomfortable, I reach the first man, a huge furry hat perched on his head, made from some kind of animal.

Not just kidnappers, animal killers.

So I jump into action, aiming straight for the nearest nerve on his body. The shoulder.

My hand hurts upon impact, throbbing hard at the pain of hitting this short man's shoulder. But it works and he drops unconscious.

Unfortunately, his body makes a loud thump when collapsing and the rest of his group turn to see what has happened.

"Oh cock fuckers." I state just as the bald one steps forward, an angry look on his features.

"Pfft, we could totally take them." I say, giving Shaya a hopeful look as she comes out of her hiding spot.

She places her hands up in the air and shrinks back in defeat, "you're the one who knows this stuff, not me."

"Doesn't mean I can take a whole group of them down."

At my complaint, the bald dwarf moves closer, still glaring at Shaya and I. This forces me to swallow rising fears and bring my hands up in defense, curling them into tight fists.

"Remind me why I'm doing this?"

I already know why. These people have Ana and Dylan.

So I am the next one to take a step forward, shaking feet and all. There must be huge sweat patches on my top now from nerves.

"You kidnapped our friends," the man's jaw tightens visibly, his arms clenching more to show the large muscles he has.

"What are you talking about? What is this woman doing?"

"Fuck! You know! Don't try to lie to me!" I shout and advance forward.

I can see he's resistant in fighting me, by the way he shifts back. But I shake my right hand by my side, warming it up as we stare each other down.

I am proud to say that I hit him first. It was only a quick jab to his nose, but it still distracted him enough for me to get even closer.

My knee goes up to his groin, but his hand grabs it roughly before it can hit. Squirming, I try to escape as he lifts my leg to bring me off balance.

"Shaya!" I call for help as the bald man grabs me round the stomach and lifts me in the air.

It's weird, being held up two metres from the ground. My stomach flips out because I can only guess how much damage it would cause on my back if he dropped me onto his knee.

It would surely break.

So in desperation, I kick my legs out and scream bloody murder to try and gain the upper hand again.

"WAIT! DWALIN!"

"Ana!?"

My neck clicks at the speed it moves to look at the approaching person. Shaya is right. It is Ana, with Dylan walking behind her.

"Shaya, grab them and lets get out of here." I demand wriggling in the man's grip.

But he turns his head to look at Dylan, "are these your friends? More pesky woman?"

"Yes, that is Eve your holding and Shaya over there."

Before I know it, I am being lowered and placed on the ground again. That doesn't stop my heart from racing in adrenaline about nearly being seriously injured.

"What happened to Bofur?" Ana speaks up, her finger pointing at the knocked out man.

Ducking my head in embarrassment, not wanting to admit that I attacked him. The rest of the group of dwarfs all agree, probably wanting to know whether their companion is alright or not.

"I knocked him unconscious."

Ana shakes her head in mock disappointment while Dylan lets out a short and loud laugh.

"That is very dangerous Miss. You could have seriously hurt him!" the tall man dressed in grey speaks up, "there is no telling what injures he could experience in the future because of the nerve you hit and there is an endless..."

"PENIS!"

Well that got Gandalf to shut up. He stares at me in shock at the word I had just freely shouted. Many of the other men think so to, as they stop and give me a long glance.

"Eve, what did I tell you about mentioning that word!" Shaya hisses at me and tugs me back to stand beside her.

"I'm sorry," my voice goes instantly into baby mode, "it just slipped out this time."

Shaya pats my head with a small smirk.

"I dare say, I have never meet a woman with such a loose mouth." Gandalf speaks again, recovered from my small blurt of immaturity.

"A woman should not attack men. This is repulsive behavior that I am strongly against. These are wild woman, going against the rules of their gender." a man steps forward while speaking this and all I can do is glare.

I don't care if he has good features, his word disgust me. Every part of me wants to kill him, tear his sexist mind apart and teach him a few good things about woman.

"Actually..."

"Burglar, are you going against the truth? Woman are not meant to be fighting. They should be in the kitchen, cooking and looking after the little ones."

"I call Bull." I announce loudly, still glaring at the long black haired man.

He turns, one eyebrow raised, "excuse me?"

"You heard me, you sexist goat, I call BULLSHIT!"


	4. Squirrel Fights - Shaya

Chapter 4 -

"GO AWAY!" Ana screams at Eve who is poking her shoulder.

"NO!" she shouts back with a large grin.

"I'LL FIGHT YOU!"

"FUCKING BRING IT!"

"Okay children," I announce, breaking them up, "no fighting for today."

"But she started it!" Eve complains while pouting and sitting down on the grass with a huff.

"No! You were poking me, you cock-sucker!"

Oh god, they are making a scene. Trust Eve and Ana to make a scene together by shouting and swearing about random things.

"At least I'm not a cock-blocker!"

"That makes no sense!"

"It does so."

"NO IT REALLY DOESN'T!"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Dylan spits while slamming her book closed. She glares both the two troublemakers down before moving off. I bet she's just going to find another place to read her book. Me? I find listening to Ana and Eve's conversation quite entertaining.

"But a cow can't fuck a mushroom!" Eve states, bringing me back to their argument, wondering how on earth they got to this topic.

They are sitting on the ground, Eve propped up on her elbows while Ana is lying on her stomach. It looks a bit weird, but I am currently watching it all upside down from where I lie on the hot ground as well, tilting my head back far enough so I can observe them.

"How would you know? Have you ever seen one, because I have!"

"Ana, ohh my gosh" Eve splutters out, trying to contain her laughter but failing, "please don't, aha, say things like, like that, haha, please!"

"Stop laughing at me!" Ana complains, kicking her legs out like she was trying to swim on the hard ground, "I'll fight you! Fucking, fight me bitch!"

"No."

"Wuss."

"Chicken." Eve states her signature word that she usually calls us.

"I'll fry you!"

"Grass is weird."

"You're weird."

"Well then what about that time when you..." Eve is cut off as Ana suddenly blurts out a:

"Oh my gosh Eve! I don't want to hear about your sexual fantasies with Thorin!"

The next minute was a bit weird.

Eve hits Ana in the boob.

And a full tackling war broke out between them.

A leaf landed perfectly on my forehead from the overhanging tree.

Correction, there is no tree there.

I am now confused on where the leaf came from.

I no longer care about what else is happening, and I only care about this strange leaf. It looks like every other ordinary leaf.

"FUCK!"

That's Eve.

"FUCKITY FUCK FUCK!"

That's Eve again.

God, I need to get her help with her swearing.

"THORIN'S A FUCK FACE!"

That's Ev...no wait, that's Ana.

Thorin's a fucking fuck face, oh Thorin's a fucking fuck face, oh Thorin's a fuckinnnnnng fuuuckkkk faceeee!"

Oh no, their singing.

"AND SO SAY ALL OF US!"

"For once, leave the poor dwarf alone, I know he angered you when he said all those things about woman, but that's what these people are lead to believe."

Eve groans and rolls over onto her back, my eyes following her as she moves across the ground.

"I can't believe we were taken out of our own universe and placed in this one." Ana complains while Eve groans continuously.

I'm glad that I've accepted our new life here for the week we have stayed. So has Dylan but Eve and Ana have been the most stubborn about it.

There's a small squirrel scurrying along the ground, heading straight to my head. I watch it as it observes me carefully, it's nose twitching a few times in curiosity.

Random facts on the animal start rambling off in my head, running like clockwork while I watch the animal.

Then one of the dwarfs picks it up in his hands, appearing out of nowhere.

"HEY!" I shout, jumping up and approaching him with a strong-mind to get the squirrel back to safety.

The dwarf, one I think said his name was Kili, smirks and holds the struggling animal above his head.

"Put it down!" I order while trying to grab it from his risen hand.

Jumping to try and grab it off him, I barely get close to the crying animal. Curse my short height.

"Oi!" Eve snaps finally. I was wondering when someone taller would come and help me.

Kili turns to face her while I continue to fight him for the squirrel.

"It's just a squirrel." he states.

"If you don't fucking let that bitch of a squirrel go..."

He shoves me away, my arse smacking against the hard floor, burning terribly in shock. A cry escapes my lips in pain.

Kili moves back to Eve, and from what I can see through my teary eyes, she's fuming.

"What you going to do? Bat your eyes in hope that I let go?" he teases her.

I can't help but laugh when Eve tackles the dwarf to the ground, leaping on top of him and punching him in the nose once, before he shifts a bit and she punches the ground instead.

"Oh FUCK!" she screams while I struggle to my feet, getting help from Ana.

More dwarfs are appearing, stepping out of corners and are getting attracted by the shouts of the two figures fighting.

Eve is still on top of Kili, trying to keep him down while he lands a few good hits on her face and stomach. My concern for the squirrel vanishes when I see it perched on a nearby railing. It's tail flicks before it disappears for good.

"EVE!" Ana shouts, pulling our friend up and off Kili, hauling her back and away from the angry dwarf.

She coughs harshly from the impact of being kneed in the stomach, something I managed to see at the last second when Ana pulled her away.

"What did that squirrel ever do to you?" I glare at Kili as he glares back, a good bruise coming out on his cheek bone.

"What happened here?"

Oh no, it's Thorin Oakenshield. Just who we need to turn up now.

"Oh look, it's Mr Fuck-Face." Eve snarls, still in Ana's grip, though she's not struggling anymore, "come to see how your nephew was beaten by a female?"

"Is this true?" Thorin speaks, turning to Kili while he sends a short glare at me.

I smirk while Kili has to nod in shame. This should prove to these dwarfs that woman can easily beat men.

"They would certainly all make a fine addition to our team. I told you our meeting was worth it." Gandalf steps into the chat, with a stern look toward Thorin.

"Eve and Dylan have physical additions, as you have seen, Eve was able to pin down your nephew over a squirrel."

I can see Eve blushing. But it was worth it, now that the squirrel is safe from Kili.

"Shaya," great now my face is going red, "can bring great knowledge to this quest. And Ana has proved to be, as well, a good thinker. All four girls would be a great addition to your company, Thorin, I advise it strongly."

I have no idea what's happening now. Is Gandalf putting us into something we haven't agreed to doing?

"Gandalf..."

"Thorin, I strongly advise it."

"I do too," Bilbo speaks, stepping forward to also make himself known, "not that my input is worth anything."

Dylan comes back then, walking to my side, total confusion on her face, "what's happening?"

"We are apparently going on a quest with Thorin and Co. Though we have had no say in it whats so ever."


End file.
